Kitchen tools relate generally to turners, spatulas, spoons, cake cutters, forks, ladles and those other utensils that are used in the kitchen for the various functions dealing with the handling of food.
In the early days, kitchen tools were typically formed with wooden handles and metal work ends, the work end being the surface of a turner used to turn a hamburger or an egg; the bowl section of the spoon; the prongs of a fork, etc. In addition, the kitchen tools required a shank section to connect the handle to the work end. Later, with the advent of plastics, plastic handles became common for kitchen tools and soon nylon, other plastics and teflon coated products were used to form the work end section. Still, the handles were formed of different material from the work ends and metal shanks were and are still used to connect the handle and work end. After repeated use, the shanks can become loose thus causing the work end to dislodge from the shank, often during use.
As in the past, the current kitchen tool must also necessarily be able to withstand high temperatures and, of course, must be attractive. It is important that the handle not conduct heat so that the kitchen tool can be touched during use.
In addition, the materials used must be compatible with food. This generally means that the material of the kitchen tool and, in particular, the work end must be sufficiently stable to avoid migration of any of the material from the work end to the food being handled by the kitchen tool and must be approved for use with food by the United States Food and Drug Administration.
Due to the fact that the elements that comprise the kitchen tools are made from different materials, the configuration of kitchen tools often have sharp corners. These sharp corners make cleaning of the kitchen tool difficult. After repeated use, food can become trapped in the corners.
In addition, continued use of the kitchen tools often results in discoloration of the tools from repeated contact with food dyes, acids and cleaners.
It has recently become necessary to provide kitchen tools with the capability to operate in the microwave environment. Microwave ovens have become common kitchen appliances and it is apparent that the use of microwave ovens will increase.
Recently, polyetherimides have been developed. Polyetherimide is available commercially under the trademark ULTEM.RTM., a trademark of the General Electric Company ULTEM.RTM. has been found to have application in electrical and electronics service, automotive, aerospace, and other areas wherein ductility for snap fit capability and elevated temperature warp resistance, high electrical insulation, and flame resistant properties are desirable. It is believed that polyetherimides also have application as pin connectors, flame resistant plenum connectors, high temperature bobbins, coils, fuse box, and wire coatings.
However, surprisingly it has been discovered that polyetherimides and, in particular, polyetherimide bearing the grade designation ULTEM.RTM.-1,000 and ULTEM.RTM.-1,010 are virtually unaffected by microwave radiation.